50 shades of Paul Rudd and Adam Scott
by paulstuddfanxox
Summary: Paul Russd and Adam Scott are friends btu they both like each toher moer than friends/ Rubbish summarry but I promise the story is really good! please read and review THERE ARE LEMOSN AND FLUFF BE AWARe


50 shades of Paul Rudd and Adam Scott

It was a hot summers day at the pork and recreation studio. Too hot to film tv episodes.

Amy said, 'Guys I suggest we cool down and ave a pool party at my home.'

Adam said 'Can I ring Paul Rudd and can he come too if he is allowed'

Amy said 'Yes if you like'

Adam smile. Adam had a big crush on Paul ever since they swam with the dolphnins together in the nude. It was strictly professional apart from both of their erections.

He picked up his phone Paul was listed as 'Paul R' so he typed that in.

Paul answered 'hello Adam whats crack-a-lacking'

Adam gigglewd and said to him 'not much, haaheheha, but Amy Poehler is having party right now at her pool and she said I should indvite you if you would like to come?'

'ok' Paul replied smiling.

Paul had also had a crush on Adam S too. He gave him a funny feeling which he had never felt before in his stomach and in his haeart which beat very fast and he realised he was in Love with comedy actor and college friend Adam Scat.

Anyway he got changed into his sexiest swimwear and got in the car.

'AHH!' he screeched. 'I forgot my googles"

He got out of the car and got his goggeels

He got back in the car and drove to Amy's house

Edam was standing at Amy's front door while all the fun and partying was taking place in her pool around the back. He was wearing a small speedo whoch was flattering to his genetalas

He saw car pull up in driveway and smiled sensually. He brended over a liytle bit so Paul would know his intentions

Paul was in for a great evening!

'Would you like a dronk?' said Edam

'Yes please pour me some lemonaid'

'wont you want alcohol? It is a party we are at'

'I suppose' Paul gave in

He pured him vodka. And then he POURED IT DOWN HIS CHASTE.

'what is going on Adam' Pale screamed

'Ooops!' Edam said 'now im all glistening'

Paul gasped. The light was hitting Adams' buff body and he looked scrumptiliootus

'sorry Adam Spot I have to go' Paul said ina deep sexy voice and Adam new he meant the very opposite

Paul slowly walked with his rear high in the air to aspare bedroom. He lookedout from the door frame to adam and winked before falling backwards onto the bed and reached out with a toe to slowly close the door

And Adam ran! He ran through the door hole and landed on the bed

'Lets get down to business Paul Stud' he whispered and bended around so his bum was in the airand he was kind of doing a crab except the other way round

Paul Rudde was prepared and had a bottle of travel lube hidden in a secret pockiet he had in his skin

'wow magic' Adam squereaked and Paul told himto be quiret so he can focus

Psaul rubbed the lubey on adams bum cheeks and then squirted it over his chest so he was glistening and sexier too

'that's really sexy Paul I can't wait' adam said and paul said 'Please stop taling adam your putting me off'

Paul put the condom he had in his secret skin pocket on his throbbing meat pole of man and then said 'are you ready to rock this' and Adam wonked in approval

Paul pur the penis in the butt hole and Paul went 'ahh so good' and adam said 'this is so fun'

The squrity stuff came out and they bothe smiled and then Adam lay down sideyways on top of Paul and they fell asleep in great love.

They woke up and it was 4am the next morni g and got dressed

Paul said 'that was such a nice night and im really happy we done the sex together'

'its' such a shame we're both married Paul' said Adam

#They bothe started to cry and then the door SUWNG OPEN.

Amy Poehler stood there in front of them with a shocked expression and said 'the party has been oer for a very long time you guys you need to go home.

They licked up each others tears and both left and went to their own homes, but when Adam tucked himself into bed with his wife that night he was thinking of Paul and how his fantastic penis was inside his bum. He fell asleep with a smile

The end ):

…or is it? ;)


End file.
